Coming Back
by PixieGirl.93
Summary: Dan and Blair were in love. Except one day she left him. He never knew the real reason. Three years have gone by, and now Blair is back in New York. Altough she didn't come back alone. But what happens when they reunite? Does their love still exist?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**-

- This is my first fanfic so I really hope it dosen't suck :)  
- I've recently started to read/watch Gossip Girl, and I really like it, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to have some things that are off, so please forgive me and correct me.  
- Some things are going to be diffrent (like where Blair's living and such)  
- I'd like to thank many of the authors who have written a Dan/Blair story because they were the ones who inspired me to write this  
- I choose to make it a Dair story b/c I'm a Dair lover, and there aren't many Dair story's out there :P  
- It's a futurefic.. with flashbacks (which are in italics & will proably lead up to the present)

**Disclamer- **I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters.. the only character that belongs to me is Audrey (I guess.)

* * *

**Central Park  
7:46 A.M  
Saturday, February 13, 2014**

Dan sat at the bench with a mug of coffee at his side. A notebook and a pen were on his lap. The notebook was blank, and the ink pen still had its cap on, something that rarely happend. He sighed deeply, he couldn't write today. He wondered why but then dismissed the thought, he knew the reason way to well. Three years had gone by since she left.

She had left no number, no address, no nothing. Her mother, Eleanor Waldorf-Rose, had only known that she was somewhere in Europe. And her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen, knew exactly how and where she was but wouldn't say anything. The only thing that he had left her was a letter, telling him to forget about her.

**Central Park  
8:00 A.M  
Saturday, February 13, 2014**

Blair walked around the park with Audrey, her daughter, who was a couple of feet away from her. The small child couldn't help but look around curiously and try to wander off, after all it was her first time being in New York, and she seemed fascinated with everything around her.

Blair smiled, as she admired Audrey. She had petite features, her eyes were a coffee-color shade,the same as Dan's, her hair was too. Except it was in crazy ringlets, like Blair's when she was younger. She was wearing a light blue dress, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

She thought about Dan. She had left him three years ago. He did not know that she was pregnant, he thought something else. That she did not recover fully from her eating disorder.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a husky voice behind her say her name. She turned around and saw Chuck Bass. Blair tried hard not to frown, instead she smiled slightly. "Hello Chuck," she says trying sound calm.

He smiled back in a way that made chills run down her spine. He did not say hello back, or nice to see you, for that matter. Instead he bitterly said, "Nice Kid." He stared intensly at Audrey, asking a few moments later, he asked,"Humphrey's?"

Blair looked at him confused for a moment before understanding what he was asking. She nodded slowly.

"Figures," he said, "You were always sleeping around with every guy Serena had been with."

Blair winced at the words that had just come out of his mouth . She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead she just stared at him.

"What?" He said laughing harshly.

Blair kept quiet and broke away from his gaze. Instead she looked at the direction where Audrey was. She gasped, not seeing the child there, and turns to other directions she might have wandered off to.

Chuck kept laughing, as Blair went off, trying to find Audrey.

* * *

**_Rose-Waldorf Mansion  
7:48PM  
Saturday, December 15, 2009_**

_Dan walked around the patio of the Rose-Waldorf mansion, everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time except him. Or that's what he thought, until he heard some footsteps behind him. He turned and saw the Queen B herself. _

"_Waldorf," he said bitterly, without thinking. He had never really gotten along with the petite brunette, and he wasn't really planning to. Although it surprised him when Blair didn't say anything, instead she just turned around walked the opposite way._

_Curiosity got the best of him and he walked toward her, slowly. "Are you ok?" he asked. She ignored him, and started running. Dan ran after her, and grabbed her arm, tightly. He was not going to let go of her until she'd speak._

"_Your hurting me! Let go, Cabbage Patch!" she demanded. Dan rolled his eyes, and let go of her. She turned around facing him, as he stared at her for a couple of seconds. She look truly beautiful tonight. Except, their were tears rolling down her perfect face._

_Surprisingly for both of them, he was wiping away the tears on her cheeks with his hand. A few moments later, he was resting his hand on her face, and looking deep into her eyes. She found herself coming closer and closer to him. _

_For some strange reason, they were about to kiss , when some loud footsteps interrupted. They both came back to reality, taking a couple of steps away from each other before looking at the figure before them. Serena van der Woodsen. Blair's best friend, and Dan's ex-girlfriend, was standing a couple of feet away from them, raising a suspicious eyebrow at both of them. _

"_I've been looking all over for you guys," Serena said cheerfully, apparently dismissing the thought that something was about to happen with her ex and her best friend. Blair nodded, "sorry," she muttered, "I needed some air. Dan simply shrugged without saying a word. And Serena took each one by the arm and walked them back inside._

* * *

A/N: I'll heart you forever if you review :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**-

- OMG!! x) .. I was so happy when I saw the reviews.. Thank You!!.. You guys made my day!! :))

**Disclaimer- **Same As Before!

* * *

**Central Park  
8:32 AM  
Saturday, February 13, 2014**

Dan kept tapping his pen on the notebook, and watched as many people passed by. Some by themselves, others with their couples, and some with their pets. Out of the corner of his eye, someone caught his attention. A girl, about two or three was wandering alone. No one seemed to know her; because most of them would just take a look at her, or keep walking as if she wasn't there. This worried Dan, and made him wonder what kind of parents could let a toddler walk off by themselves.

He kept an eye on her, making sure not to let her out of his sight. Who knew where she could wander off too. Or who could take her, after all she seemed like she belonged from the Upper East Side, to a very expensive family. And the dress she was wearing, only made it seem more reasonable. He bit his lip, he had seen that dress somewhere.

He thought back to a couple months earlier, and remember perfectly. Eleanor Waldorf-Rose, had given one of her best designers, Jennifer Humphrey, his younger sister; a special project. She was to create a special one-of-a-kind line for a "special" client. Jenny had been more than happy, and not to mention curious. She kept trying to figure out who the "special" client was, but ended up giving up. As for the happy part, she would show Dan and Rufus, her new designs every night. Oddly, both of the men had agreed that the best design, had been the light blue dress.

His thoughts were interrupted, and he was brought back to the real world when he heard a sudden scream of fear. He looked up and saw a man, grabbing the small child. She was crying, and pulling trying to get away but she couldn't. Dan panicked, and stood up, running over to were the man and the child were.

"Let go of her you bastard!" he yelled furious. The man ignored him, and trying to pick the little girl up, except she kept kicking. Dan had had it, he wasn't about to let him take the child. He thought fast, "I said let go of my daughter!" he yelled again. He was taken aback by the words that just came out of his mouth, but he kept his ground. Apparently, that did the trick. Soon two other man came over to them. This, scared the guy who was trying to take the child with him. He dropped her onto to floor and was about to take a fast exit.

But Dan wasn't about to let him go so easily. He pulled him back, and punched him hard in the face. The kidnapper started swearing at him, but decided to flee and fast. After he was out of sight and the two other men had walked away, Dan picked up the little girl and hugged her. He didn't know why, but in a way she seemed familiar, very familiar.

He passed his hand through her thick curls, and smiled. He had always wanted to form a family with Blair, marring her and having a child, like the little girl she had in his arms. He sighed, but apparently, that was not possible, and it would never be. He pulled away from the small child and looked at her.

He was stunned as he looked at the child, she seemed so much like … Blair. She was delicate but in a way dangerous. Like a beautiful rose with prickly thorns, beautiful to see but dangerous to touch. Dan groaned, he must've been going crazy. There was no way, not in a million years, that she could have some connection to Blair. None.

* * *

**Rose-Waldorf Mansion  
8:08PM  
Saturday, December 15, 2009**

_Blair had excused herself minutes later when she had gone in with Serena and Dan. She said she was tired, and she was going to rest for a while, something she normally did not do. Serena took note of this but kept quiet. Another one who didn't notice it but knew something strange was going on, was Dan. He also excused himself, by saying he was going outside again. But he headed upstairs, when he was sure no one was paying attention._

_He sighed, he knew that by going after Blair, he was signing his death sentence and nothing else. But it didn't matter, he knew something was wrong with the petite brunette and he was going to figure it out. Hell, the last time he'd seen her like that was the day of the photo shoot, where Blair's mom had preferred the stunning blonde, instead of her own daughter. But this time, she seemed, way way worse._

_It took him a couple of minutes to find her room, but he finally did. Luckily, the door was opened and he walked right in. He looked around the huge room, but didn't find her. He decided she wasn't there, and was walking out, when he heard the noise of someone sobbing. He walked back and headed toward a white door; the one the noise was coming from. Seconds later, he heard the sound of water coming out from what he thought was a shower. This was strange very strange, but he knew what was happening. Serena told him once, about Blair's eating disorder. That she was a recovering Bulimic. But was seemed strange to him, was the fact that Serena had also said that she'd had totally recovered, months ago._

_Dan stomach did flips, Blair had not recovered, well completely. He sighed before knocking on the door, he had no clue what Blair's reaction would be when she'd notice it was him, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. Slowly, he knocked on the door, waiting for an answer._

_Their was no answer, only the sound of the shower faucet turning off. He stood there silently, and waited. Maybe she'd open the door. About five minutes passed and nothing. Ok, maybe not. He knocked multiple times, until Blair got irritated._

_"Go AWAY!!" she shrieked._

_Dan sighed again, "Blair, please, open" he whisper._

_"NO!" she shreiked again._

_He shook his head, and walked toward the door again, heading toward the party._

* * *

**A/N:** Button meet Cursor .. Cursor meet Button :)) .. (R&R)


End file.
